Episode 25 - Zardoz
Zardoz is a 1974 avant-garde fantasy film starring Sean Connery in one of the worst costumes in cinematic history. In a bizarre twist, it was actually the best movie the hosts had covered on the show until ''Santa's Slay''. Plot An hour and 45 minutes of focusing on Sean Connery's package. Notable characters *Zed *Arthur Frayn *Consuella *May *Friend The Episode *This episode broke the hosts' general rule about not reviewing "cult classic" films *James stated at the time that this is the hardest summary he has ever had to write; this would be topped by ''Samurai Cop 2'' in Episode 60 Scores James - Tapioca Damien - (A noise that sounds like an aardvark in the middle of a mating call being attacked by a confused badger.) Highlights *"Thank you for flying Zardoz Air" *"She looked like a Consuela!" *James has a note about Zed "figuring it out", but when questioned on the accuracy of this note by Damien, he can't remember what was figured out, if anything *The Zardoz head as the airplane in the airplane safety video *Is Zed supposed to be Dorothy from The Wizard of Oz??? *Are WE Zardoz??? References *''Torque'' *''Transformers'' *''Revenge of the Fallen'' *''Dark of the Moon'' *''The Room'' *''Battlefield Earth'' *''The Wicker Man'' *Queen *Barney *''Eraserhead'' *David Lynch *''Super Mario Bros.'' *''Austin Powers'' *''Highlander'' *Fanta *Green Lantern *''Ace Ventura'' *''WarGods'' *Little Tortilla Boy *''Highlander II'' *''Star Wars'' *''Edward Scissorhands'' *''Catwoman'' *''Mortal Kombat: Annihilation'' *Disney *The Partridge Family *Honey Bunches of Oats *''Robin Hood: Men in Tights'' *''The Last Airbender'' *''Hop on Pop'' *''One Fish Two Fish'' *''Clifford the Big Red Dog'' *''Wallace and Grommit'' *''Everyone Poops'' *''Flowers for Algernon'' *''The Wizard of Oz'' *Key and Peele *''GTA'' *''Resident Evil'' *Russel Crowe *Lewis Black *Vince Russo *TNA *''Ultima'' *''Troll 2'' *Nicholas Cage *''Scooby Doo'' *''Wayne's World'' *''Schoolhouse Rock'' *GameCube *''Creepers'' *Jesse Eisenberg *Channing Tatum *James Bond *Ghost Rider *''That's So Raven'' *Shia LeBouf *Raven Simone *''All My Children'' *''Two And A Half Men'' *''It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia'' *''How I Met Your Mother'' *''Masters of the Universe'' *''Showgirls'' *''Biker Mice From Mars'' *''Law and Order: SVU'' *Iced T *''Saints Row'' *''Battlestar Galactica'' *Jane Austin *The Ramones *Ali Larter *Dane Cook *''Kingdom Hearts'' *Nickleback *''The Fast and the Furious'' *''The Crow: Wicked Prayer'' *''The Crow'' *''The Crow: City of Angels'' *''The Crow: Salvation'' *''Santa's Slay'' *''Alone in the Dark'' *''A Talking Cat'' Tiradesverse tropes *Protagonists? - Everyone except Friend *Real protagonist - Friend *Center of the Universe - Zed *Exposition fairy - Arthur Frayn and Friend *Plot convenience - Sean Connery gets his gun back from nowhere *RPG Town *MacGuffin Disease - The ailment that the "apathetics" have *This fucking scene - Virtually every scene in the movie *Instant Love - Consuella falls in love with Zed at the end of the movie despite hating his guts every waking second of the movie up to that point. Ending song Before and After Previous Episode: Episode 24 - Torque Next Episode: Episode 26 - The Crow: Wicked Prayer Category:Episodes Category:Things that might be Zardoz Category:Farvas Category:Fantasy films Category:Sci-fi films Category:1974 films Category:Cult films